Volviendo al Primer Amor
by Ariele028
Summary: Ikuto Tsukiyomi , mi primer amor. Se fue hace 4 años en busca de su padre... ¿Volverás algún día?
1. Prólogo

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de ... ¿Cómo se llamaban? D: Peach-Pit (google xD) . Si fueran mios y todo eso, tadase hubiese muerto en un accidente en el primer cap y Amu e Ikuto habían tenido 4585546 hijos (? okno xd_**

**_Prólogo._**

Han pasado 4 años desde que te fuiste, 4 años de tristeza, tú no sabes como he estado, todo lo que he sufrido, no sé por qué mierda me enamoré de ti, fue un error caer en tus redes, ahora todo es una mierda. Me mentiste, hace 4 años me dijiste: "Volveré pronto", "Vendré a buscarte luego". ¿Qué? Yo creí en ti, todos los días, durante 2 años iba a mi balcón y me quedaba 1 hora esperando verte llegar y ¿Qué pasó? Bueno, luego de esos 2 años, me quedaba menos tiempos esperándote, y luego no iba todos los días, y bueno, ahora no voy al balcón a esperarte, voy a veces, y si voy es solo para tomar aire. No me llamaste ni una sola vez en estos 4 años, quizás…ya te olvidaste de mi, o tal vez estés muer… no, no quiero pensar eso, pero… ¿Qué tan cruel puedes ser?

_**Waaaa es mi primer fanfic XD . Perdonen que sea tan cortito, pero es el prólogo nomás c: pronto subiré el 1er cap. Si les soy sincera esto no sería el prólogo, de hecho, no tendría, pero si lo hacía de la otra forma iba a hacer muy enredado :C **_

_**Ah, por cierto, mi nombre es Romina c: pero díganme …Romi :D xD perdón pero no sé como quiero que me digan, aun que Romi es mejor que Romina, que suena serio D: . **_


	2. Capítulo 1 : Primer día de clases

_**Romi: Holouuu! He aquí el 1er cap (aparece como 2do por el prólogo) de mi primer fic *o* . Espero que les guste :3 **_

_**PD : Soy un cacahuatee feliz y saltariiiin (8) **_

_**PD2 : Se me olvidaba el disclashndsafd, disclaimer, xD :**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de ... ¿Cómo se llamaban? D: Peach-Pit (google xD) . Si fueran mios y todo eso, tadase hubiese muerto en un accidente en el primer cap y Amu e Ikuto habían tenido 4585546 hijos (? okno xd**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>_

Madre : ¡Hija! ¡Despierta niñaaa! ¡Se te hace tarde!

...Hija : Ajam… uhm… ok…. ZzZzZzZ

Pasan unos minutos…se escuchan unos pasos muy fuertes por la escalera... se abre la puerta…y… ¡Splash!

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! .- dice joven .- ¡¿Por qué me tiraste agua?, ¡¿Qué te hice?

¿Qué hiciste? .- dice la madre .-sonríe sínicamente .- Em… no lo sé…tal vez…¡NO TE LEVANTASTE CUANDO TE ORDENÉ! .- dice , o más bien grita y luego agrega una sonrisa. **(**_**Romi:**_** Que bipolar la madre XDD)**

…. Perdón… ¿Qué hora es? .- dice la joven

Las 7:45 am…. Llegarás tarde si no te apuras.- dice la madre sonriendo

¡¿QUÉ? Pe-pe-peroo …. ¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡Llegaré tarde a mi primer día de claaaseees!.- Grita la joven echando a su madre de la habitación.

La joven se viste rápidamente, se cepilla el cabello, se lava los dientes, se encrespa las pestañas, un poquito de rímel, un toque muy pequeño de rubor rosa y brillo labial. Toma su bolso y se despide de sus padres y sale corriendo en dirección a su escuela.

**_JOVEN POV (_ _Romi:_ ya sabrán quién es XD, pero es obvio e.e )**

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! .- repetía la joven en su cabeza.- ¡Llegaré tardee!

…..

Oh, disculpen lo descortés. Hola, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 16 años, casi 17, y pasé a segundo año de preparatoria. Soy alta…creo…, soy delgada, mi cabello es rosa, lo cual no es muy común, y tengo los ojos ámbar. La verdad que hay cosas de mí que quiero omitir…

¡Oh! ¡Casi llego! .- corrí con todo mi poder, cruzó la reja de la preparatoria y se cerró.

Alcancé justo… uff… .- pensé bastante agitada.- Espera… ¡ahora es la ceremonia de apertura! .- y corrí nuevamente hasta llegar a la ceremonia y sentarme y todo eso.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Luego de que terminó la ceremonia se supo en que clase quedaba cada joven. Amu Hinamori quedó en el 2º C . Gracias a Dios ella quedó con sus amigas Rima, y Yaya, y sus amigos : Nagihiko y… Tadase. **(**_**Romi:**_** En el prox. Cap los describo :3 )**

…

Amu iba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la escuela en dirección a su clase mientras que todos los chicos se sonrojaban al verla y se daban vuelta a observarla, toda una belleza, además de ser linda de cara tenía un gran atributo…dos mejor dicho…

¡Mira esos melonees! .- chilló un chico de 3er año mientras se sonrojaban.

¡Boing, boing, boing! .- decía otro de 2do año.

¡Eyy! ¡Chica! ¡¿Qué copa de sostén eres? .- Le preguntaba otro chico de 3er año. **(**_**Romi:**_** Ey niñito, es copa E **** , pero no le digas que te dije, shhh :B)**

Y Amu seguía tranquila caminando ya acostumbrada a que la molestaran. Antiguamente cuando tenía 12 era muy plana para su edad, pero cuando cumplió 14 le crecieron de golpe y tuvo que aguantar las burlas de sus compañeros y de toda la gente.

_**AMU POV**_

De nuevo estos idiotas, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer…intento esconder mi pecho lo más posible pero no funciona, es muy grande…. Cuando niña lo único que quería era tener pechos grandes, y ahora que los tengo sufro, me molestan, me duele la espalda y me cuesta encontrar bikinis para mi. Pero bueno, que se le puede hacer…. Cambiemos de tema. No he visto a los chicos el día de hoy… espero que me toque estar en la clase de uno de ellos.

Entré a la clase y …

¡AAMUUU! .- gritaron con felicidad Rima y Yaya

Luego se me acercó Nagihiko y Tadase, quienes me saludaron caballerosamente.

Hola chicos.- les dije con una dulce sonrisa.-

Luego hablamos de cómo lo pasamos en las vacaciones y las típicas cosas que se hablan entre amigos los primeros días de clases. Terminaron las clases, me despedí de todos y me fui caminando a mi casa. **(**_**Romi:**_** y todos la miraban como babosos, los hombres son tan….) **

Cuando llegué, saludé a mi madre y pregunté por mi padre. Ella me dijo que salió a buscar a Ami, mi hermanita menor. Luego me preguntó: ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? Y le dije: Bien .- ¿Y qué hicieron?.- peguntó mi hermosa madre **(**_**Romi:**_** mamona.) **Nada… .- le respondí. **(**_**Romi:**_ **Siempre le digo eso a mi mamá cuando llego de clases XDD es típico, jajaja. Ya sigamos con Amu) **. Subí a mi habitación y vi que la ventana que da con el balcón estaba abierta. Me extrañé un poco porque yo la dejé cerrada, pero, creo que mi madre la abrió para que entrara aire . Me quedé leyendo un manga que me compré y luego bajé a comer.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Amu no sabía que su madre no fue quien abrió su ventana, es un misterio que pronto se sabrá…

Estas…tan linda… .- Dijo alguien en el balcón de la chica, persona que luego de decir eso, desapareció rápidamente…. ¿Quién será?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Romi: ¡Descúbralo en el próximo capítulo aquí en este mismo canal a la misma hora a la okno. El próximo cap. se sabrá pero no sé cuando lo suba :3 <strong>_

_**Ah , espero que les guste y pongan su reviews T.T . Es mi primera historia y me cuesta mucho hacer el Amu Pov y muchas cosas D : , de todas formas si no entienden algo me dicen y acepto críticas, halagos, flores (ojalá rosas), tomates(bien rojitos, y espero que los tiren no muy fuerte T.T ), chocolates (ojalá marca Nestlé), lo que quieran :3. (Excepto cosas que puedan ocasionar heridas graves o la muerte DDD: )**_

**_Lulu de Tsukiyomi__ :_¡Gracias por tu review! Fue el primero y el único y me siento feliz *-* . Me puse a escribir el 1er cap. por tu review :3 Ah y yo ya había leído tu historia y ni me fijé en lo de epilogo en vez de prólogo e.e . Espero que subas el siguiente cap. *-*.**

**PD : Perdonen lo corto, es que en Word se ve mas largo DD: **


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Qué onda con el chico éste!

**_EDIT: Se me había olvidado hacer un disclaimer:_**

**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de ... ¿Cómo se llamaban? D: Peach-Pit (google xD) . Si fueran mios y todo eso, tadase hubiese muerto en un accidente en el primer cap y Amu e Ikuto habían tenido 4585546 hijos (? okno xd_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Amu POV's<span>**_

Frío…f…frí…o… *achí* da…

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, hacía mucho frío, me senté en la cama y miré a mi alrededor, luego, al ver que todo estaba "bien", iba a seguir durmiendo pero sentí una brisa helada así que me levanté lentamente y, con esa misma lentitud, caminé hacía la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par…¿Por qué? Yo estaba segura de haberla cerrado. Me dirigí a cerrar la ventana y escuché mi nombre, y no por el frío, da miedo escuchar tu nombre a las 4 y algo de la madrugada (tengo un reloj en mi habitación) , cuando todo esto pasó , muchas cosas opciones del por qué venían a mi mente :

-Opción A: Era un fantasma que quiere llevarme al mas allá.

-Opción B: Era un ladrón que no sé por qué rayos sabía mi nombre.

-Opción C (la más probable) (?) : Tengo un acosador y éste me ha seguido de los 5 años , tiene 40 años y se llama John Smith y viene a sacarme fotos mientras duerm yy… ma…mañana me vendrá a secuestrar y posteriormente mi ropa y cabello… D:!** (N/A: Puro porque su pelo es rosa :c pero el mio es colorín, es mas bkn (o genial como le digan en su país) , así que yo gano!... okno ;c )** . Que debía hacer, avisar, o callarme (N/A: Avisar po merme (traducción: avisar pues idiota. )) … mientras pensaba en eso escuché mi nombre de nuevo, me quedé en silencio para escuchar si es que esa voz , que con, si es que no mencioné **(N/A: No, no lo hiciste :D, ya me callo xd)** , un tono sexy me nombraba.

Al no escuchar nada mas me fui a acostar nuevamente. Esta vez no desperté mas en toda la noche, o bueno, madrugada.

….

* * *

><p>Sonó el despertador, eran las 6:30 am, debía alistarme para la escuela, entraba a las 8 en punto, y me tardaba 15 minutos en llegar pero soy lenta arreglándome . <strong>(NA: Yo mas…)** . Me levanté de mi cama, me acerqué al closet, saqué mi uniforme, luego abrí el cajón de ropa interior , y saque, bueno, mi braguita **(N/A : En mi país les decimos calzones xD , ésta palabra la aprendí en fics , anime y manga. )** , mis sostenes , mis calcetas largas, y mi faja **(N/A: no es que tenga uno de c/u , pero es que sacó una braguita, un sostén...etc…)**, si ,faja, debo usarlo, y no es por ser gorda, de hecho soy delgadita, pero mis pechos son muy grandes y una faja ayuda a hacerlos ver mas pequeños, solo un poco, pero algo es algo. Luego de que me vestí, en lo que me tardé aprox. 30 minutos **( N/A: D: )** , me fui al baño con mi cosmetiquero, me encrespé un poco mis pestañas, me puse rímel (máscara de pestañas) y un ligero brillo en los labios. Me lavé los dientes y nuevamente me puse brillo en los labios al notar que se me había salido con la lavada de dientes. Mojé mi cabello y lo cepillé, me puse mi horquilla favorita, la que tiene picas, diamantes, esas cosas**(N/A: no recuerdo como se llama lo demás DX ayuyenme :c)** y bajé al primer piso, no tomé desayuno, me despedí de mis padres y Ami, mi hermanita. Fui a la entrada y me puse los zapatos, tome mi bolso que estaba colgado en el perchero de al lado le la puerta y salí rumbo a la escuela. Cuando estaba por llegar, 2 hombres aparecieron frente a mi…

-Hey nena, ¿Por qué tan solita? Vamos a jugar por ahí… .- Dijo el mas alto de los dos.

-Ehh..-con un poco de temblor en mi voz.- no idiota, voy a la escuela no ves?.- dije haciéndome la valiente, y con mi típico tono cool and spicy.

-Uy si está enojada- dijo el mas bajo con gran irionia en su voz.

-No vayas a la escuela, es aburrido y no sirve, ven con nosotros mejor.- dijo el mas alto con voz pícara, que asco.

-Je, idiotas, ni lo piens…aghhg.- no terminé de hablar ya que el tipo mas alto se abalanzó sobre mi y me acorraló contra la pared. El que era mas bajito puso un cuchillo en mi cuello y me dijo que si gritaba, adiós vida. En eso sentí que su mano subía por mi pierna…

-Pero que niña mas linda, que bellas piernas…- dijo el mas bajito con intento de voz sexy.

-Y tiene dos buenas amigas…- dijo el alto con una voz asquerosa y mirando mis pechos.

La mano del tipo alto fue bajando de mis hombros hasta mis pechos, tenía mucho miedo, pero era muy orgullosa para demostrarlo, solo atiné a decirles:

Agh, imbéciles, no valen nada, no me dan miedo!

-Oh mi princesa, pero que ruda, fíjate que me da lo mismo.- dijo el alto con ironía.

El tipo se empezó a acercar a mi, a mi boca. Asustada cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando que todo pasara, y en eso escuché un golpe, abrí mis ojos asustada y vi a un joven de espalda, cabello azul , golpeando a los tipos, yo solo me quedé allí, temblando de miedo **(N/A: Naahh)** .

Cuando terminó con ellos, no se volteó, y no pude ver su cara. Pasaron unos segundos y dijo con una voz que me hizo sentir un enorme cosquilleo en mi cara y cuerpo entero…

-Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te diga…

Sin saber por qué , cerré los ojos, sentí unos pasos acercarse a mi y luego una mano sobre mis ojos, un olor varonil demasiado embriagante… y sentí…una presión en mis labios, era algo tibio, si, un beso, un completo extraño me besó, sentí un cosquilleo muy fuerte, algo que hace tiempo no siento, ¿amor? , imposible, no había visto ni su cara. Intenté zafarme pero era mas fuerte que yo. Cuando dejó de besarme sentí un pequeño vacio , hasta que volví a sentir un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo cuando el dijo con su sexy voz:

-Abre la boca…

-¡Qué! Per…

Se apoderó de mi boca nuevamente, y como no abrí la boca, el mordió mi labio inferior, y al soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor, aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi cavidad, ahí colapsé, mis piernas no dieron mas, así que empecé a resbalarme en la pared hasta quedar en el suelo, el seguía besándome con su experta lengua, me besaba con fervor, con ansias, según yo esa era la causa de mi cosquilleo; y yo sin darme cuenta traté de seguir su ritmo con mi inexperta lengua, pero justo el se detuvo, tome aire, menos mal, me hacía falta, Luego de eso depositó un beso en mi mejilla y me dijo:

-Te doy permiso para abrir los ojos , mi pequeña gatita.

Me sonrojé demasiado con eso, si bien ya lo estaba, ahora lo hice mas. Sacó la mano de mis ojos y sentí unos pasos alejarse, abrí mis ojos y nada, no había nadie, fue muy extraño, casi me violan, alguien sexy me salva, y ese alguien se robó mi primer beso y fue …un beso de adultos…

* * *

><p><strong>Wiiiiiiiiiiii por fin seguí con esto xD , se me había olvidado que tenía un fics, y me acordé hace 1 mes y mi pc está muy malo así que hice el cap en mi cuaderno de matemáticas c: y y y lo tengo listo hace un mes xD recién me conseguí un pc para subir el cap, lo siento! Ah y muchas gracias por sus reviews :D y por las agregadas a favoritos, en serio, gracias *-* Gracias a : Lulu de Tsukiyomi ( Me caes bien niña xD) , barbiea1000 (Gracias por tu review, si, es difícil imaginarse una amu tetona xD ) , Akanne-Amuto ( gracias por los saludoos! y review :D cuídate :D ) , neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis ( Gracias *-*, y mi 'ñora, dígame como quiere la narración :D ) , kami-sonamy (si, punto también (H) ) , (he aquí la continuación :D ). Nos vemos luego! tengo el cap. 3 casi listo c: Ah y disculpen por mis notas de autor D: interrumpo mucho.<strong>


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡No puedo creer que seas tu!

**_**_Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de ... ¿Cómo se llamaban? D: Peach-Pit (google xD) . Si fueran mios y todo eso, tadase hubiese muerto en un accidente en el primer cap y Amu e Ikuto habían tenido 4585546 hijos (? okno xd (PARA LA OTRA HARÉ OTRO DISCLACACA._**_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Capitulo 3 : ¡No puedo creer que seas tu!<span>_**

Normal Pov

Luego de que Amu reaccionara de ese episodio del beso, recordó que iba camino a la escuela así que rápida como un rayo,pero igual con cuidado, llegó a la escuela, 5 minutos tarde, salió "temprano" de su casa así que hubiese llegado temprano si no fuese por ese episodio , que al parecer no fueron mas de 10 a 15 minutos, la retrasó.

Entró al salón y, a su suerte, el profesor todavía no había llegado. Como estaban sin profesor, Amu se puso a pensar en lo sucedido, ej, ¿Qué habría pasado si ese chico no la hubiese salvado?, ¿Por qué la besó?, ¿Por qué el no dejó que se le viera el rostro?, ¿Por qué correspondió al beso?, que si bien no lo hizo inmediatamente, al final lo hizo; y...¿Por qué sintió ese gran cosquilleo? Dudas y mas dudas, no hallaba explicación, ¿Por qué el hizo eso? Era su primer beso y lo tenía guardado para alguien especial, alguien como...

-Ikuto...- dijo Amu en un suspiro casi inaudible.

Ikuto, el chico que, sin que ella se diera cuenta y le diera permiso, le robó el corazón. Se fue hace 4 años y no volvió, o por lo menos no lo ha hecho. Le prometió el regreso, pero nada...

-¡NO! .- gritó la pelirosa en voz alta.

Todos voltearon a verla con extrañeza, pues, gritó sin motivo aparente, ademas, era poco común en ella y... el profesor recién había ...llegado y nuestra linda pelirosa **(N/A: que tiene de linda... bueno lo es, pero lo que tiene de linda lo tiene de torpe :c )** no se percató de ello. Amu, al notar todas las miradas posadas en ella, dijo, con su típico tono "cool and spicy" (que seguía en su interior) :

- ¡¿Qué miran? ¿Acaso ahora no se puede hacer callar con un no? Já, idiotas.-

Y bueno...los chicos se derretían mientras gritaban : ¡Sexy! , ¡Demasiado sexy! , y las chicas los miraban con odio y a Amu con admiración. El profesor los hizo callar y las clases empezaron.

* * *

><p>Las clases terminaron y no había visto a sus amigos en todo el día, salvo a Tadase y Rima, que son de su clase junto con Nagihiko y Yaya, quienes no estuvieron en clases. A pesar de ver a Tadase y a Rima , ella no pudo hablar con ellos. Había intentado buscar a los demás, pero nunca estaban en sus salones. Trató de no sentirse sola durante el día, pero era inútil, necesitaba a alguien, además, necesitaba un consejo por lo sucedido anteriormente, necesitaba desahogarse, aparte, le era bastante complicado no tomarse a pecho las burlas, o mejor dicho, acosos que recibía por parte de los chicos de la escuela.<p>

Fue a buscar su zapatos y vio que en su rejilla habían 5 cartas, y todas de amor, claro, era obvio, después de todo era una belleza, sacando sus enormes pechos, era hermosa, su cara era como el de una muñeca de porcelana, su cabello largo, suave y brillante, que le llegaba hasta las caderas**(N/A: Si, le ha crecido mucho.) **con pequeñas ondas en las puntas ; su cuerpo esbelto como el de una modelo, y era mas o menos alta. Tal era su belleza, que Amu era conocida como la mujer de las nieves, porque, con esa despampanante belleza, los congelaba a todos, además...ella era algo...fría... . Sigamos, bueno, ella tomó las 5 cartas y las guardó en su bolso y se fue a casa.

Una vez en casa, tomó las cartas y las guardó en una caja que tenía escrito : " Caja de Cartas Nº 5" ; y cabe mencionar que esa ya estaba algo llena.

Una vez hecho eso, tomó un baño "normalmente", en comillas porque no digamos que lo hizo muy normal, pues, a cada rato recordaba lo del beso. Luego del baño, se puso el pijama esperando no salir mas. Mas tarde bajó a cenar con su familia, y la pelirosa al parecer estaba muy pensante con lo del beso pues, se le dio vuelta el vaso con jugo, chocó con un mueble que tenía un florero el cual cayó al suelo... estaba...bastante despistada diría yo.

Mientras Amu subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, su madre la observaba fijamente, y cuando la pelirosa desapareció de su vista dijo:

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Parece que Amu ya tiene novio! Después de todo ya está en la edad.- con un tono muy chillón, se notaba lo emocionada que estaba Midori.

Y el padre...bueno, se convirtió en piedra y mientras Midori pronunciaba esas palabras...se convirtió en pedacitos. Luego lloró como un bebe y...si, se encerró en el baño.

* * *

><p>Amu se lavó los dientes y se fue a dormir. Soñó con un peliazul ojos zafiros que robó su corazón, Ikuto. Soñó que el volvía, que la abrazaba, el le sonreía y le decía : "Amu, volví por ti, te amo" , mientras se acercaba lentamente a su boca, estaban a punto de besarse...<p>

Amu Pov

Ikuto se estaba acercando a mi, cerré mis ojos esperando el contacto, el cual nunca llegó por la culpa del estúpido despertador. ¡Rayos! ¡Estaba a punto de besarme y suena esa cosa! ¡Ugggh! Oh, espera, ¿Desde cuando quiero que Ikuto me bese? Y, ¿Por qué soñé con el? ¡Se supone que lo olvidé! Que rayos me pasa... con lo del incidente de ayer me la he llevado pensando en Ikuto, y eso... ¡Agh! ¡Eso no es bueno! ¡Claro que no! No es para nada bueno, por lo menos no para mi salud mental y emocional... ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ahora?

Me levanté pesadamente y, tal como un zombie dice "cerebros" , yo dije: "colegiooo...", hasta que recordé que era sábado, de hecho no sé por qué puse el despertador. Como pocas veces lo hago, me bañé en la mañana **(N/A: No es que se bañe poco, me refiero a que pocas veces lo hace en las mañanas, se baña en la tarde, pero no tanto porque o si no no se seca su pelo...o eso me pasa a mi xD )**, y me arreglé como si fuera a salir, algo bastante estúpido si me iba a quedar en casa, pero, repentinamente me surgieron las ganas de ir al parque que está cerca de mi casa, necesitaba pensar, así que salí con mi cabello cepillado, pestañas crespas y con rimel, dientes lavados y brillos en los labios; dirección al parque. El camino era corto, pero a pesar de eso recibí un montón de piropos y miradas embobadas de los hombros y miradas de envidia por parte de las mujeres. Al parecer la ropa que llevaba no ayudaba mucho. Aquí se las describo : Yo traía una mini falda con vuelos (o volados) negra, una medias negras de medio muslo, unos botines...negros, una polera de tirantes blanca pegada al cuerpo y un bolero...negro**(N/A: Que gótica está Amu :3)**, esto resaltaba mi figura, es por eso que creo que no ayudaba mucho a evitar los piropos y esas miradas. Bueno, sigamos.

Cuando llegué al parque busqué un lugar que estuviera desocupado para poder pensar tranquila. Me fue un poco difícil, después de todo era sábado por la mañana, a esa hora siempre está lleno, hay familias, parejas, grupos de amigos, etc. Recorrí el parque en busca de un lugar tranquilo, sin gente, y cuando por fin encontré un lugar, no pude evitar no sentir nostalgia y...tristeza, no pude evitar recordar a cierto peliazul llamado Ikuto, ¿Por qué? Porque ese era el lugar donde yo escuché a Ikuto tocar por primera vez el violín , cuando yo le cantaba mientras el tocaba...¿Por qué éste era el único lugar desocupado de todo el parque? Como sea, como necesitaba demasiado pensar así que... obligada a quedarme allí.

Me senté a los pies de un viejo árbol que había por allí, cerré los ojos y pensé sobre lo del beso y sobre mi _repentina desaparición de mi "alzherikuto"_ **(N/A: Es el alzheimer a Ikuto, con lo que está en cursiva se refiere a volvió a recordar a Ikuto, eso xD , lo digo por si no entienden, no me peguen T.T)**. Era extraño pues, hacía bastante rato que no pensaba en el, y ahora, ¡No paro de hacerlo! ... Pero...ahora que lo pienso...¿Por qué se alejó de mi? Se que fue en busca de su padre pero, todavía no vuelve, no sé nada de el desde hace 4 años. Tal vez se enamoró de alguien y se quedó con ella **(N/A: O el 1313)**, o simplemente me olvidó, o está en coma en un hospital luego de que el guason lo acuchillara **(N/A : Oye Amu...mucha televisión D: )**, o esté muerto...

Un hermoso sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos, un violín, yo conocía ese sonido, pero no quise abrir mis ojos porque quería asegurarme si ese era...Ademas tenía miedo de que al abrir mis ojos no hubiese nada...

La música se detuvo, abrí mis ojos lentamente, con temor, y tal como lo pensé, nada, había absolutamente nada...

Normal Pov

La pelirosa, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con nada, cero rastro de que alguien estuvo allí, lo cual llevó a la joven a pensar que ese sonido solo lo había imaginado...¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? Era la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la joven. Comenzó a recordar las veces en que Ikuto durmió con ella, cuando fueron al parque de diversiones, cuando el se fue..., cuando regresó para la boda de Nikaidou-sensei y Sanjo-san y le robó su primer beso en la nariz, y cuando finalmente se fue definitivamente... Fue aquí cuando nuestra Amu no pudo soportar mas y estalló en un llanto amargo, y decía, entrecortadamente a causa del llanto:

-¿Por q-qué m-me abando-nas-t-t-te? .- con un hilo de voz. -Ikuto, ¿Po-por qué no vuelves?.- continuó.

- ¡Te extraño demasiado Ikuto! ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve por favor! .- gritó de una forma desgarradora para así seguir con su llanto...

* * *

><p>Un hermoso violín inundó nuevamente los oídos de la pelirosa, quien al oírlo, queriendo evitar que pasara lo anterior, abrió los ojos rápidamente, para encontrarse con la figura de cierto peliazul, quien dejó de tocar para luego guardar su violín y acercarse a cierta chica<strong> (NA: A que no adivinan quién es :D )**, Amu, quien se encontraba tan sorprendida que no se podía mover. El peliazul se detuvo frente a ella y la miraba con sus hermosos orbes color zafiro, los cuales mostraban arrepentimiento al ver llorar a la pelirosa, al parecer había visto todo lo anterior, después de todo Amu no se había imaginado el violín anteriormente. El peliazul abrió sus brazos como cuando vas a abrazar a alguien y luego dijo con su gruesa **(N/A: y sexy *¬*)** voz:

- Amu, no llores mas, pues ya regresé por ti, mi pequeña neko.- sonriendo ligeramente...

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D! Ya casi tengo listo el 4, intentaré subir mas seguido los caps xD Perdón por eso e.e Y gracias por los reviews, me hacen feliz! c: Nos vemos en el próx. cap. AH POR CIERTO! LO OLVIDABA, EN EL CAP ANTERIOR LE PUSE QUE ERA EL CAP 3, PERO ERA EL 2 XD, OSEA SALE COMO EL 3 PERO NO LO ES (y) ESO, ADIOS! <strong>


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡Baka, baka, baka!

_**Disclaimer**__** Shugo chara no me pertenece y blah. Algún día compraré los derechos de autor de Ikuto y será mío. (Con yoru incluido).**_

Holaaaaaaaaa! :D volviiii :D es que por fiiin tengo mi computadorrrrrrr después de muuuuucho tiempo :D . Además hoy, 28 de agosto, es mi cumpleaños :D cumplo 15 añitos c

Em ya aquí la historiaaa :

**_Capitulo 4: Baka, baka, baka!_**

_Amu Pov_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Ikuto estaba frente a mí, había vuelto. Me quería mover pero mi cuerpo no respondía, tampoco podía hablar, solo me quede ahí viéndole. Analice sus palabras y recién ahí algo hizo click en mi cabeza y reaccione, me pare rápidamente del suelo, y chillando el nombre de Ikuto, me abalancé sobre él, y creo que lo hice con fuerza porque ambos caímos al suelo cubierto de pasto. Comencé a llorar, pero sé que de alegría, porque el volvió.

Me aferré de su cuello y posé mi cabeza en su hombro, mientras lágrimas dulces caían de mis ojos ámbares. Sentí una risa pequeña de él y como ponía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que decidí romper el silencio, a pesar de que no era incómodo. Me aparté de su hombro, me enderece y mirándolo a los ojos:

-Te extrañe tanto Ikuto, pensé que te habías olvidado de mi.-dije con dolor en mi voz mientras rebeldes lagrimas caían por mis mejillas.- o que algo malo te había pasado.- continúe en un susurro casi inaudible.

Ikuto dijo nada, solo acaricio mi cabello con exquisita ternura y me miraba con...¿Amor?. Luego de un rato puso una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi cintura, atrayéndome a él. Acerco su boca a mí oído derecho y:

-Perdóname Amu-chan, yo te voy a recompensar por esperarme tanto-dijo con una voz terriblemente sexy para luego morder levemente mi oreja. No pude evitar estremecerme y ponerme más roja que un tomate.

-I...Iku…to-dije no pudiendo evitar tartamudear en un intento de que se detuviera.

-A por cierto Amu, al parecer tomar harta leche sirvió… ¿Qué copa eres? ¿Z? – dijo con su típico tono burlón pero al mismo tiempo sexy.

Este idiota solo hace que me sonroje . . Estaba demasiado roja, lo sé…y no sé por qué pero no pude decirle nada, solo me enderecé y lo miré…sonrojada.

El tomó mis caderas y dijo:

-Además, que mejor forma de darme la bienvenida, excelente posición Amu- con el mismo tono de antes, sexy y burlón, pero esta vez combinado con picardía.

Aquí me di cuenta de cómo estábamos. El muy acostado en el pasto, yo sentada cómodamente sobre él, con mis rodillas sobre el suelo, una a cada lado de el; de hecho yo sentada sobre su cadera, sonrojada, despeinada (1), con sus manos en mi cadera…no es por ser malpensada, pero esta posición se ve mal…Menos mal que no había gente por aquí! , puff, imagínate si alguien nos viera así…bueh…

No debí haber pensado eso, porque justo luego de pensar en todo eso, una pareja paso de la mano por ahí y nos silbó. El chico dijo que nos buscáramos otro lugar…y la chica dijo con voz pícara:

-¡Vayan al Motel de la esquina! ¡Es barato y las camas soportan mucho movimiento!

Y se fueron…¡QUE VERGÜENZA!

Me levante rápidamente de Ikuto, demasiado roja, demasiado, más de lo que un humano normal puede. Estaba muy avergonzada!

Ikuto se paro con elegancia y una sonrisa traviesa se veía en su rostro:

-I…idiota- susurré avergonzada.-Ahora qué pensarán de mi…menos mal que no los conozco.-continué.

Ikuto soltó una risita ronca y dijo:

-¿Por qué me dices idiota? Si después de todo fuiste tú la que se abalanzó sobre mi y se sentó sobre mi y todo eso…-dijo usando su tono burlón, ¿es que siempre habla así el muy idiota?.- Pervertida.- agrego sexymente.

Agh! Por qué siempre hace que me sonroje?!

-¿Por qué te paraste Amu? , ¿Acaso quieres ir a probar las camas de ese motel?.- usó un tono tan sexy, pero aaagh ¡es un idiota!.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, me di media vuelta y rápidamente comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, mostrando mi enfado.

Baka, baka, baka, baka…-repetía mientras caminaba. Uy! Ikuto baka!

_Ikuto Pov_

¡Qué buena manera de recibirme Amu!.- pensé y lo dije, después pasó una pareja y nos dijeron cosas pervertidas…para Amu, para mí no lo son. Después me dice Idiota, si no es mi culpa que se abalanzara así sobre mí, aun que me haya gustado demasiado. Luego para rematar le dije pervertida y que si se había parado para probar las cama…no sé por qué se enojó…bueno, si , tenía razones pero… ok, lo admito, soy un idiota. Primera vez que la veo –y me ve- en años, 4 para ser exactos, y la hago enfadar.

Noté como mi neko se marchaba, al principio pensé en dejarla sola, pero era estúpido, debía solucionar esto cuanto antes. La seguí en silencio, sin hacer ruido y también con una gran distancia de diferencia.

De repente Amu se detuvo y se dio media vuelta con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrosadas, tan linda…

Me alcancé a esconder, pues, no quería que me viera, y ella al no ver a alguien sospechoso, siguió caminando a su casa (2).

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia prudente de mí, la seguí, nuevamente.

Rayos! Amu sí que caminaba lento… supongo que creía que yo no la seguiría…

Doblamos en una calle y unos pasos más allá, se aparecieron 2 jóvenes frente a Amu. Yo, me quedé escondido viendo que querían de mi Amu.

-¿Qué querrán?- musité con algo de enfado.

Guardé silencio para poder escuchar que le decían.

-¿Qué te pasa hermosura? ¿Por qué lloras?.- dijo coquetamente uno.

-Pobrecita….- dijo el otro con falsa tristeza.- ven con nosotros y te haremos sentir bien.- agrego con tono pícaro.

-Idiotas, déjenme, nunca iría con ustedes, me dan asco los tipos así.- dijo mi nekita con su hermoso tono Cool and Spicy. No a cambiado en ese sentido, que linda…. 1…2…3…¡No, espera! Amu estaba llorando!... ¡D:! ¡Y estos tipos se la quieren ligar! ¡D:! Esto no lo acepto, si me costó soportar como todos volteaban a ver a Amu, embobados, y como le gritaban cosas por su belleza y le tocaban la bocina camino a casa, esto no lo acepto, pues le quieren hacer cosas raras, por lo menos los demás miraban no mas, igual eso…me enoja… ¡Debo actuar! ¡ :c !

_Amu Pov_

Tipos imbéciles que quieren ligar conmigo, mi corazón ya tiene dueño.

-Idiotas, déjenme, nunca iría con ustedes, me dan asco los tipos así.- dije Cool and Spicy. Igual tengo miedo, debo admitirlo, después de todo son 2 tipos, son altos y yo ya no tengo a mis charas para que me ayuden... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? T.T

Los tipos se fueron acercando a mí y me dijeron que no fuera cruel con ellos, y uno me dijo señorita melones…D:! .- okey, tengo medo, lo acepto.

Cuando dijeron eso, fruncí el ceño y retrocedí un poco hasta que choque con…Ikuto…

_Normal Pov_

-¿Qué pasa cariño?.- dijo con voz ronca el peliazul a Amu. Ella se sonrojó violentamente y se aferro del brazo de Ikuto.- Estos tipos me están molestando.- dijo ella mirándolos enojada, y sonrojada por lo de cariño y su agarre al brazo de Ikuto.

Ikuto se soltó del agarre y avanzó hasta quedar frente a los dos imbéciles.

-Así que estaban molestando a mi novia.- dijo Ikuto con voz grave, haciendo sonar los dedos y con una mirada que daba un poco de miedo. Amu se sonrojó mas por lo de novia…

Los tipos se asustaron y salieron corriendo.

-Cobardes.- dijo el chico con recelo.

Se dio media vuelta y observo a su Amu sonrojada y con los ojos vidriosos. Se le partió el alma con solo saber que había llorado por su idiotez.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento Amu, perdóname, yo, perdón, no quería que te enojaras.- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el espacio del cuello y hombros.- Perdón Amu.

Ella lo observo sonrojada y dijo:

-Perdón nada, me enojé por una estupidez, perdóname tu, y gracias por ayudarme recién.

El chico la acercó más a él y la miro con una hermosa, y sexy, sonrisa.

-Gracias Amu, por todo.- dijo con voz tierna. La pelirosa lo miro extrañada y también…adivinen…si, sonrojada.

Besó su frente y apoyo su mentón en la cabellera rosa.- En serio, gracias.- continuo sonriendo.

* * *

><p>FIN DEL CAP 4 :D<p>

* * *

><p>Espero tener los otros caps pronto. Mi idea es que este fic sea larguísimo xD jeje, pero puede ser tedioso así que lo dudo e.e, o sea, no sé … Perdonen por los caps que son "cortos", son 5 páginas en word office , con arial 11 :c Digo: ooh me quedó largooo :D y resulta que no :c<p>

Perdón por mi forma de narrar, es muy muy básica D: , es que soy ñurdita para eso D: .

(1) : Despeinada porque se tiró fuerte sobre el y no sé XD

(2) : El sabía a donde iba ella, el conocía el camino a su casa xd.

_Tsuki-Kirisame :_ Usé tu consejo c: perdón por lo de los N/A D: . Gracias por leer :D

_Guest (lovetierna): _ Tu comentario fue en el cap 2 XD pero te lo respondo ahora. e.e . Gracias por leer, respondo a tus preguntas. 1.- Yep si volvió xD . 2.- Se sabrá despues. 3.- Lo mismo que lo anterior, y tal vez...no era el...chan-chaan! . 4.- Dígale hola :D. 5.- Si van a salir. 6.- Pero por su puesto señorita. 7.- No hay pregunta 7 XDD me emocioné poniendo los numeros e.e

_ :_ Tambien comentaste en el cap. 2. Emm la curiosidad mato al gato. Ten cuidado que Ikuto es uno D:

_Camila-Hinamori12 :_ Comentaste en el cap 1 y 2. Graaaaaciaaas! Me emociono , en serio T.T Gracias por leer c:

_Sakura1023 :_ Que bueno que te haya gustado c: me haces feliz c: . Gracias!

Dejen sus reviews :3 , acepto de todo, tomo sus consejos, asi que no tengan miedo, no muerdo(pero si como muajajajaja *sonidito de truenos y tormenta*)

** ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡MALDITO NEKO-HENTAI!

_**Disclaimer**__** Shugo chara no me pertenece y blah. Algún día compraré los derechos de autor de Ikuto y será mío. (Con yoru incluido).**_

Wiii por fin traje la conti!, ahora no tengo excusas, fue de floja nomas y falta de inspiración el porque no traje conti antes, mi culpa, perdón :c Espero que les guste c:

_**Capítulo 5: ¡MALDITO NEKO-HENTAI!**_

_AMU POV_

¡No sé qué hacer! Siento que mi corazón explotará y saldrán volando pedacito D: . Es que ¡Ikuto me abrazó!, su aroma es muy exquisito, su abrazo cálido, su voz, sexy (*¬*), y sus finos y cálidos labios en mi frente… Es tan… ¡De verdad que no sé qué hacer!, si abro la boca quizás que estupidez vaya yo a decir, además apuesto que sea lo que sea que diga lo diré tartamudeando demasiado. Si lo miro me perdería en sus ojos, ya me ha pasado más de una vez, además al mirarlo me sonrojaría más de lo que ya estoy.- pensé.

A pesar de todo lo que decía mi mente, como por ejemplo no hablar ni mirarlo, lo hice, la muy idiota de mí, hablé y lo miré, sonrojada a más no poder le dije:

-I…Iku..to..- el me miro con una sonrisa taaaan angelicaaal.- Tu, yo, esto, no sé, tu, yo.- soy una idiotaa! Debí obedecer a mi mentecita.

Oí que Ikuto soltó una risita suave y me dijo:

-Amu, ¿Tan nerviosa te pones conmigo al punto de no poder hablar correctamente?.- usó un tono tan burlesco, aun que también ocupando su tonito sexy, de verdad, odio y amo eso de él.

Con lo que dijo yo alcancé el sonrojo máximo, de seguro gané el Record Mundial, de hecho, de mis orejas salió humito, fue como una explosión o algo parecido, mi cara ardía de verdad.

Soy una idiotaaaa, sabía que no debía hablar ni mirarlo hasta por lo menos calmarme, y es lo que menos hago.

_IKUTO POV_

Jajajaja, esta Amu si que es linda y divertida, es tan fácil avergonzarla. Eso si, espero no cagarla nuevamente, no quiero que se enoje de nuevo D: .

-Oye Amu…- dije.

-¿Si Iku..ikuto? .- dijo con una voz tan adorable, y en realidad se veía adorable, y tenía su nariz tan rojita por llorar, que tieerna.

-Te pareces a Rodolfo el reno.-dije usando mi típico tono burlesco, no me canso de ello.

-Qu..qu..que .- dijo mi nekita tartamudeando. Se dio media vuelta y no sé de dónde sacó un espejo. Se vio la nariz y se sonrojó. No entiendo como una persona se puede sonrojar tanto, igual, mejor que Amu pueda, me encanta verla sonrojada.

- Oh cierto Amu-chan.- me miró esperando que continuara.- Recuerda que ibas a tu casa… ¿vamos?, quiero ver a Midori-san.- quería saludar a su madre, después de todo, algún día será mi suegra, ¿No es así?.

-¿A mi, mi, mi mamá?.- dijo confundida.- ¿Y para qué quieres verla?.-continuó

-Sólo quiero saludarla.- después de todo es verdad.

-MMmm…está bien, vamos.- dijo con una pizca de sospecha. No sé qué concepto tiene de mi D:

_AMU POV_

No nos demoramos casi nada en llegar a mi casa, pues el incidente pasó en una esquina muy, muy, pero muy cercana a mi casa. Estaba a fuera de mi casa, estaba muy nerviosa de lo que diría mi mamá, debe pensar que es mi novio o algo así, de hecho, tan nerviosa estaba que Ikuto tuvo que abrir la puerta con la llave pues yo no le atinaba al cosito (1).

-Mamá.- exclame en voz alta en busca de mi madre una vez dentro de la casa. Ningún ruido se oyó. - ¡Mamá!.- grité esta vez….nada. ¿Dónde estaría?.- ¡Papá! ¡Ami!.- ….nada.

-Amu.- escuché decir a Ikuto.- mira esto.

Me acerqué a ver y noté que en el florero de la entrada había una cartita que decía: De :mami,papi y Ami, para: Amu.

Miré extrañada a Ikuto, el se encogió de brazos y me dijo:

-Ábrelo.

Y eso hice. Decía:

"Querida hija: Acompañamos a Ami a un concurso de talentos, volveremos en la noche, bien tarde eso si, no nos esperes para comer, hay cosas para hacer comida en la despensa. Deséale suerte a tu hermanita. Sacaremos fotos para ti.

Te quiere Mamá y Papá.

PD: Ami también dice que te quiere. "

-A si que estamos solos… .- suspiré.

-Sipis, ahora, tengo hambre, ¿Podrías cocinar algo para mi? ¿Ca-ri-ño?.- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

- ¡¿Cariño?! , ¡Oye que te pasa!.- dije demasiado avergonzada, no se que se cree este.

-Aysh Amu, tu eres mi cariño ¿no?, además antes no reaccionaste nada de mal cuando te dije así, de hecho parecías disfrutarlo, te agarraste adorablemente de mi.- dijo este idiota haciéndose el inocentonto (inocente-tonto xd).

-¡E…e…so, eso lo hice porque la ocasión lo ameritaba!.-dije sonrojada, este baka siempre hace que me sonroje, no entiendo como lo hace pero lo hace.

-Oouu que eres tierna cuando te sonrojas.- dijo este tonto sonriendo.

-Hmmp

-Ah por cierto Amu, desde que te vi en el parque tengo una duda… .- pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué cosa? .- ¿ahora con qué me iba a salir?

-¿Puedes ver tus pies?...digo, tus pechos son enormes, dudo que los veas… .- dijo haciéndose el inocente de nuevo, igual note picardia en su voz.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntarme eso?! ¡Este idiotaaa!

-¡Claro que los pue…! .- mire hacia abajo y no veía mis pies.- no no los veo.- continué sonrojada murmurando.

-¡Ja! ¡Sabía que no podías! .- dijo estallando en risas.- Supongo que tampoco puedes juntar los codos.- continuó entre risas.

Intenté juntar mis codos pero ni cerca estaba…¡Rayos! Ahora se burlará de mi de nuevo…

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Ni cerca están de que se toquen tus codos! ¡Jajajaja! Pobresitaa.- su risa era tan molesta, le quería pegaar.

Lo quede mirando fija y fríamente mientras el reía hasta que dejo de hacerlo. El me miro con su carita chibi y me dijo :

-No ya en serio Amu, tu eras la niña mas plana del mundo, pero ahora eres la mas dotada de bubis del mundo, eso es tan extraño, ¿Te operaste? D: .- dijo y preguntó tan inocentemente, era extraño, presentía que me molestaría mas.

-No sé por qué rayos me crecieron los pechos ¿ya?, y no, no me operé, ¿Cómo se iba a operar una niña? Idiota, piensa un poco antes de hablar.- dije molesta, este tipo es tan imbécil, me sorprende, no entiendo cómo me puede gustar…o sea, no no me gusta, me atrae simplemente…,bueno puede que me guste pero un poquito nomas, solo un poquito :c .

-Es que es tan raro Amu, bueno mejor así, me las pasaré excelente con tus dos amigas.- usó un tono tan pervertido que explote de lo roja que estaba, me salió humito por las orejas, nariz, por todos lados, ¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso?.

Soltó una risita ronca y dijo:

-¿En qué pensabas Amu-chan cuando te dije que la pasaré excelente con ellas?, pervertida, me refería a que será gracioso gastar bromas sobre tus grandes dotes…

-¡B…baka! ¡Te detesto neko-hentai! .- grité molesta, y aun sonrojada, por lo que había dicho.

-No mientas A-mu-chan, tú me amas, lo sé.- exclamo con orgullo.

-¡Eso no es cierto idiota pervertido!.- uuyy este idiota, no me gusta, no lo amo, nono, ¿cómo podría yo amar a un idiota como él?

-Bueno, no importa Amu, algún día gritaras que me amas, entre jadeos y todo, me dirás que me amas, lo sé.- dijo el hentai con tono extra-pervertido

-¡Entre jadeos y todo! Pervert… .- no terminé la palabra porque el idiota exclamó:

-Jojojo Amu-chan, eres una pervertida, entre jadeos y todo es porque te llevaré a hacer tanto ejercicio, estarás tan cansada, y por eso vas a jadear, y para que deje de hacerte hacer ejercicio, me dirás eso, lo tengo todo planeado.-dijo con burla.- Pervertida nomás, ¿Qué pensabas que te haría jadear?

-B…ba…¡BAKAAAAAA! .- grite muy muy fuerte :3, fue hermoso :D , es que me tenía harta ese tonto, me pasa molestando :c .

-Amu tengo hambre, cocina luego :c .- uso cara de gatito abandonado, causa efecto.

A pesar de todo, de sus bromas pesadas y esas cosas, no le puedo decir que no, igual lo quiero…Le cociné pescado, a él le gusta así que eso le hice. Yo me fui a la cocina y él se quedo viendo televisión en la sala de estar.

-Neee nee Amu-chan, ¿Puedo ir a revisar tu ropa interior? :3 .- grito desde la sala de estar.

-Como quieras.- murmuré con tono desinteresado al no darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, después de todo yo estaba ocupada en la cocina.- Espera… .- musité.- ¡No pervertido, no puedes revisar mi ropa interior! .- grite a todo pulmón.

Demasiado tarde, Ikuto ya no estaba en la sala de estar. Subí corriendo las escaleras, entre a mi cuarto y vi a Ikuto sentado delante de mi cajón de la ropa interior, con un sostén en la cabeza.

-Oh Amu mira mira, es como una boina.- dijo chibimente.

-Iku..TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! , ¡MALDITO NEKO-HENTAI!

* * *

><p>YA D: espero que les haya gustado, aun que sea un poquitín D: 6 hojas en word, harto pero poco aquí :c odeo eso :c . Gracias a todos por sus reviews! :D Soy tan floja que no responderé sus reviews por acá, lo haré por privado :3 . Cuídense y sueñen conmigo...okno xDD si sueñan conmigo serían pesadillas e.e Que les vaya bien en el colegio, universidad o lo que sea :3 . ¡ESPERO REVIEWS! :D Acepto de todo, tomo sus consejos, así que no tengan miedo, no muerdo(pero si como muajajajaja *sonidito de truenos y tormenta*)<p>

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡HAZ CAVADO TU PROPIA TUMBA!

Jojojo perdónenme por tardar tanto pero es que estoy llena de pruebas y eso me hace morir, cuando estoy en casa estudio y duermo así que no me maten T_T . Aquí les viene el cap, ojalá les guste ... D:

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: ¡HAZ CAVADO TU PROPIA TUMBA!<strong>

**_Amu POV_**

Luego de que Ikuto usara mi sostén como boina, bajamos a comer. Debo admitir que me quedó muy bien la comida, ¡Estaba deliciosa! .Noté que a Ikuto le encantó. Al comienzo tenía una expresión de miedo, seguro creía que estaba envenenada o sabia mal, pero su expresión cambió cuando se echó a la boca el pedazo de pescado frito. ¡Se devoró la comida! .Pareciera que no respiraba, solo tragaba…já… hombres…supongo.

Recogí las cosas y comencé a lavar lo anteriormente utilizado. Ikuto se acercó a mí y me ayudó a lavar, secar y guardar .

-Amu.- dijo Ikuto cuando nos fuimos a sentar en un gran sillón (sofá) frente al televisor.- ¿Veamos si hay alguna película en la TV?.-

-Bueno….- le respondí sonriente.- pásame el control (remoto) por fis.-

-¿Cómo decirte no?, toma.- dijo tan tiernamente que me sorprendió.

-Hm….- no pude hacer otra cosa que ese feo y tonto sonido y sonrojarme. El rió suavemente y se acercó más a mí pasando su brazo derecho por mis hombros, atrayéndome a él.

Lo miré muy sonrojada, el me estaba mirando con ojos tiernos, sus ojos zafiro me hipnotizaban, no podía negar la verdad, él era el único que con una mirada me atrapaba.

Salí de mi ensoñación y volteé (1*) la mirada hacia el televisor. Lo encendí y empecé a vagar de canal en canal hasta que justo pasé por un canal en el cual estaba por comenzar una película, y como no había nada más que ver, lo dejé ahí.

La película era romántica y con un poco de comedia y drama. Era buena, interesante, además…el protagonista estaba bien bueno…jeje.

-Que lindo es el chico.- exclamé viendo como el chico se sacaba la polera para meterse a nadar en una piscina.

-¿A si?, bueno, la protagonista es hermosa, sexy y tiene buen cuerpo.- dijo Ikuto sacándome la lengua.

-¡No me interesa ella!, me interesa el…, tiene un cuerpazo….-dije mirándolo con burla.

-Puff, bueno ella tiene la cara más linda del mundo…bueno no, en realidad, la segunda más bella.-musitó algo sonrojado.- la primera más linda no tiene comparación, es…perfecta….-murmuró hacia otro lado, un poco mas sonrojado que antes.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho…, Ikuto se sonrojo por, según vi, una chica, una perfecta según él, según su sonrojo, y por lo que dijo debe estar enamorado ¿no? .No sé por qué pero duele saberlo….

Sin yo quererlo, mis mejillas se pusieron húmedas…, más bien…empapadas, y también algo saladas… ¿Por qué?, pues simplemente porque yo…estaba llorando.

Ikuto me miró sorprendido, pasó sus grandes y cálidas manos por mis mejillas, secando suavemente mis lágrimas. Me besó ambos ojos y me dijo:

-¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿Por qué lloras?, las chicas lindas no deben llorar….-mientras me observaba fijamente.

-¡Claro que debo!, después de todo no soy la primera más bella del mundo, la que no tiene comparación, la perfecta, ¡no!, ¡no soy ella!.-mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer nuevamente.- ¡Así que puedo llorar tanto como quiera!.- finalicé ya gritando mientras rebeldes lágrimas volvían a descender por mis rosáceas mejillas.

-Amu yo.-

-Cállate, no digas nada, será peor, además fue la primera vez que te veía sonrojado.-mi voz se quebró, me dolía que no fuese por mí.- y no fue por mí causa.- continué sollozando.

-Amu, escucha.-me dijo tomándome de los hombros, enfrentándome…. Me asusté, fue brusco, y él, al parecer lo notó, pues luego me abrazó fuertemente, pero sin dejar de ser tierno y….amoroso.- ¡Amu, yo me refería a ti!.-continuó levemente sonrojado.-YO TE AMO AMU, lo sabes, no he estado ni un día sin pensar en ti desde que te conocí. Para mi eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo entero; así que por favor no llores, pues, solo delante de ti me puedo sonrojar, solo por ti, y es porque TE AMO AMU, TE AMO.- Ikuto estaba sonrojado, pero aún así no desvió su mirada en ningún instante. Su mirada reflejaba amor, ternura, aprecio, temor, aun que no sé de que tenia temor…, pero si sé que en su miraba había una fusión de sentimientos.

Yo, por mi parte, estaba extra-sonrojada, sorprendida,…feliz…. A pesar de que no sabía si lo amaba o no, al declararse hizo que mi corazón palpitara extremadamente rápido, sentía que saldría de mí…; hizo que mis mejillas se pusieran en un tono carmín, me quitó el hablar, detuvo mis lágrimas, me…hipnotizó…. ¿Será amor o no? .Verlo así, sonrojado por mí, confesándose a mí… ¡Cielos!, se veía tan jodidamente lindo, era realmente como un pequeño gatito.

Tímidamente le acaricié el cabello, el rostro, las orejas (el cual sabía que era su punto débil), sus finos labios…

El verdaderamente me sacó de mí, yo estaba actuando raro, lo sabía, lo sé, pero el solo hecho de verlo con esa mirada…

-Yo…CREO QUE TAMBIÉN… TE AMO.- murmuré finalmente muy despacio, pero a pesar de eso, el me escuchó. El sonrió, su rostro se iluminó, al parecer le gustó le que confesara mis sentimientos….- si…CREO QUE TE AMO..., pero… segura no estoy….-me acerqué a su cara quedando solo a unos centímetros. Ikuto me observó en silencio con una gran sonrisa. Luego me dijo:

-Bueno, veamos si me amas o no….- se acercó a mi cara quedando ya a milímetros de mi boca. Rozó mis labios, pero no me besó, se quedó un rato ahí mirándome (yo estaba muy sonrojada) hasta que…por fin el dulce contacto se llevó a cabo… me besó.

Fue un beso dulce, suave, tranquilo, como el primer beso de una princesa. Sentía corrientes eléctricas en mi espalda, me sentía como flotando…fue tan lindo, tan suave…, además sus finos labios sabían a chocolate…fue…delicioso.

Cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire nos miramos ambos sonrojados, claro que yo mucho más que él. Ikuto me sonrió y me dio un corto beso en los labios para luego decir:

-Me alegra saber que soy el primero en besarte en los labios.- con una sonrisa de orgullo. Yo por mi parte reí suavemente, hasta que recordé que no fue el primero…recordé el incidente de el otro día, cuando me quisieron violar y un peli-azul me salvó y luego robó mi primer beso.

-Si…jeje….- dije tratando de que no notara mi nerviosismo. No podía dejar que supiera que no fue el primero. Igual…lo notó.

-Mmm, no te noto muy convencida…acaso… ¿Has besado a alguien antes que a mí? .- musitó con algo de enfado, me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos azules que te pueden atravesar tal cuchilla pero te pueden llevar al cielo también…

-Bueno…sobre eso…emm…el otro día…jeje.- no sabía que decirle.

-¿El otro día qué?.- dijo molesto.

-Emm, lo que pasa es que…, bueno, el otro día unos tipos casi me….-me miró haciendo una seña para que continuara.- casi me violan y.- su rostro se tensó y arrugó el entrecejo.- y un chico apareció, era peli-azul, como tú, y bueno el… luego de salvarme me…me besó….- Levanté mi mirada, pues la bajé queriendo no ver que expresión pondría, pero cuando lo observe noté que estaba como si nada.- ¿No te molesta?.- dije entre nerviosa y triste.

-No, claro que no.- yo me puse triste, no le importaba que no fuera el primero en besarme.- De hecho estoy feliz de recordarlo.- Espera… ¿recordarlo?, ¿puede ser que el chico fuera…?.

-¿A qué te refieres I-ku-to? .- dije mirándolo fijamente mientras algo negro comenzaba a emanar de mi. Ikuto me miró algo asustado y me dijo:

-Es que…es que después de todo fui quien te dio tu primer beso…jeje, yo, pues yo era el chico…jeje.- Oh mi Ikuto bonito…jeje…

-¡HAZ CAVADO TU PROPIA TUMBA ESTÚPIDO NEKO LADRÓN DE PRIMER BESO!

* * *

><p>1* : si, se dice volteé, no voltié. xD era por si las dudas jeje.<p>

Bueno no sé que decir... la verdad debería estar zzZzZzz pero debía subir el cap o sino jamás lo haría D: . Espero que les haya gustado y eso xd.

Ah y ojalá la pasen bien y todo eso...emm... que les vaya bien en el colegio, universidad, trabajo... bueno en todo xD. ¡Saluditos! :D

¡ESPERO REVIEWS! :D Acepto de todo, tomo sus consejos, así que no tengan miedo, no muerdo(pero si como muajajajaja *sonidito de truenos y tormenta*)

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡QUE! ¡TU MALDITO IDIOTA!

_**Capítulo 7:**_**¡QUE! ¡TU MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡TE MATARÉ!**

_NORMAL POV_

-¡Cálmate Amu!- gritaba un sexy peli-azul, se notaba el pánico en sus ojos.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme jodido pervertido?! .- le respondía a gritos un demonio, digo, una peli-rosa envuelta en "llamas".

-¡No era para tanto! ¡Necesitaba una recompensa por haberte salvado! .-respondía el joven sexy casi sin aire después de haber corrido por toda la casa.

-¡¿Que no era para tanto?! , ¡Era mi primer beso! .- la "llamita" seguía corriendo sin piedad.- ¡Además fue de adultos!.-continuó gritando la chica sonrojándose y corriendo cada vez más lento hasta detenerse y mirar al piso.

El chico, al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo y posteriormente se acercó a la "ex – llamita" quien estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de ese "candente" beso de la vez pasada.

-Amu, perdón por besarte esa vez…pero no te pongas así….- le murmuraba el joven frente a ella.

-Es que…me da…vergüenza recordarlo….- susurró avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Porque te metí la lengua? ¿Por eso?.- dijo curioso y calmado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Y lo dices así nada más! ¡Idiota!.-gritó roja , muuuy roja la pelirosada.-Además no sabía quién era el pervertido que me había salvado…estuve pensando en ese acontecimiento desde que pasó… .-seguía roja, pero también ahora estaba enfadada, si que era fácil hacerla enojar… .- Ni si quiera he podido dormir bien … .-terminó diciéndolo en un murmuro casi inaudible.

El chico por su parte quería reír por la inocencia de la joven, pero no podía reírse, si lo hacía la "ex – llamita" se enojaría más de lo que está, y eso no es nada bueno para él, en serio, no es para nada bueno.

_Ikuto POV_

No sabía qué hacer, me quería reír, tenía que admitir que la situación era algo chistosa, además Amu se veía bastante adorable, sonrojada y enfadada, a parte ella inconscientemente(creo) inflaba sus mejillitas. Tenía que ganar tiempo para pensar en algo bueno que decir y no cagarla en ese instante (la cual sería como 5ta vez en el día :D). Mi hermoso método fue besarla, soy un genio.

Debo decir que aun que mi objetivo era pensar en algo para decir, no pensé en nada en mas que disfrutar el beso. Noté que Amu se quedó quieta pero luego intentó corresponderme. Quise intensificar el beso, pero por lo que recién había pasado debía esperar un poco más.

El aire se me estaba acabando, y Amu ya se estaba moviendo por la falta del estúpido y no sensual oxígeno (todo lo contrario a mí, inteligente y sexy). Nos separamos y la miré, tan hermosa…

Sin contenerme la abrecé firmemente, claro, sin ser brusco, no la quería lastimar. Sentí como mi pelirosa se aferraba de mí y me susurraba:

Tu solo haces que me ponga idiota ¿Sabías?, contigo sólo me pongo bipolar…en un momento me enojo y en el otro dejo que un pervertido me bese, siendo que la causa por la que me enojé fue por un beso…con ese mismo pervertido…

Sonreí ante su comentario. Ella igual hacía que me pusiera idiota, después de todo, hace que me guste ella, una niña 5 años menos que yo, una niña que a pesar de todo, de sus golpes y todo, yo adoro.

Olí su cabello, olor a fresas…. Ella es y no es rosa al mismo tiempo, lo cual es gracioso, jeje.

La tomé en brazos y la senté conmigo en el sillón. La película que estábamos viendo había terminado…y en su remplazo había una muy cursi y…porno.

Al principio era normal, una chica que en busca de un sueño va a otra ciudad se encuentra con el joven de sus sueños pero el está comprometido con otra chica y blah. Entonces ellos deciden consumar su amor al darse cuenta que no hay forma de estar juntos. Todo bien hasta esa parte. No entiendo por qué el ese tan explícito. Era temprano para que pasaran en la TV cosas de esa índole. O sea, yo feliz, pero Amu, bueno, imagínense como estaba…

**LO QUE PASABA EN LA PELÍCULA**

"Los dos jóvenes se besaban con pasión, era un beso salvaje, alocado; y pues tenían motivos, el se casaría y ella se marcharía, necesitaban una prueba de su amor. El joven la tenía contra la pared, y de un momento a otro la tenía tumbada sobre la cama. Se siguieron besando como si se fuese a acabar el mundo, y bueno, para ellos era algo similar. Se separaron por la aparente falta de oxígeno. El la miró sonrojada y excitada, ¿Qué hacer?. Esa bella imagen lo sacó de sí y fue remplazado por un joven salvaje y deseoso. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían. Ella gemía sin control. Él le despojaba la ropa sensualmente mientras ella se mordía el labio. Hubo un cambio de escena y se encontraba el desnudo ya aparentemente penetrándola. Otra imagen de ella enterrando sus uñas en el. Luego el sonido de los gemidos de ella. Luego se mostraba el movimiento de las penetraciones…. De repente se escucha un gran grito y se muestra a la pareja convulsionando entre sí…"

DE VUELTA A IKUTO POV

Miré a ver el estado de Amu… ¡ESTABA ROJÍSIMA! Tomó el control remoto y apagó rápidamente la TV. Se paró y fue a buscar agua. La seguí y vi como se servía otro y lo bebía velozmente.

-¿Qué pasa Amu? D: .- pregunté expectante por la respuesta que daría.

-Nada… .- su respiración era agitada, no podía ser "nada".

-No parece que fuese nada… … .- empecé a unir el rompecabezas y … .- ¿Te excitaste?

Ella me miró sorprendida, luego se puso más roja, luego morada, azul…jo, esta niña es un arcoíris…

-¡Idiota! ¡Cómo voy a estar excitada! .- siguió tomando agua…

Estaba seguro de que ella estaba excitada así que me acerqué a ella por detrás y la abracé, le mordí levemente la oreja y junto con un gemido se estremeció.

-Ah…n..no…- debo decir que me estaba excitando yo también DD: Y eso era bueno para mí, pero no creo que para mi Amu.

-Lo sabía mi pequeña neko, por primera vez te excitaste.-dije burlón, y sexy claro, eso nadie me lo quita.- claro, primera vez que no te excitas con alguien que no sea yo, pues se que conmigo sí que te has excitado.- jeje Amu se puso tan rojiita, su cabeza explotó como un volcán :D .

-N-no…no me excité, so-solo me dio cosita ver eso.-dijo despacio mientras miraba al suelo inflando los cachetitos.

-¿Qué te dio cosita? Joo Amu-chan, que adorable, me gusta eso de ti.- sin poder evitarlo se me salió una sonrisa, es que ella es tan linda :3

_AMU POV_

Su sonrisa…¡Cielos! ¡Era hermosa! . No sé por qué este idiota hentai tiene que ser tan sexy, no debería, solo hace que me ponga idiota. De hecho esa sonrisa me puso inmediatamente tonta puesto que , aparte de sentir más calor en mis mejillas (ya parecía que tenía fiebre), un yo embobada por el se puso de puntitas y lo besó. Si, la muy tonta de mi ha besado al gran Ikuto, yep. Cuando entré en mi, ya lo estaba besando, y cuando me iba a separar el baboso este me tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso. Wow, hoy es mi día, o eso parece…

Pasó un rato luego de ese beso e Ikuto se ofreció a comprar algo para comer, algunas chucherías como galletas, chocolate (*.*), helados, etc. No quise que fuera solo, pues, de solo imaginar cuanta tipa se le tiraría encima, me ponía furiosa.

Busqué las llaves, mi dinero(a pesar de que Ikuto dijo que pagaría, pero nunca se sabe…), y mi teléfono celular. Salimos rápidamente (no sé por qué), y comenzamos el rumbo a la tienda. No estaba tan lejos, había que cruzar el parque y listo. Si bien el parque era extenso, tampoco era como si la tienda estuviese en el otro extremo, solo que había que cruzar.

Íbamos caminando y no podía evitar sentir rabia cuando miraba a todas esas "Guau-guau"(*1) que babeaban por Ikuto. Lo miraban con deseo, y en mas de una oportunidad se le acercaron a preguntar sobre alguna estupidez como excusa para poder entablar una conversación. Pero ahí estaba yo, já, idiotas. Cada vez que eso pasaba yo me aferraba del brazo de Ikuto. El me miraba, yo lo miraba, luego ambos a la tipa en cuestión y seguíamos caminando :3

-Amu, creo que por primera vez estoy feliz de que se me acerquen tipas a coquetear conmigo.- dijo ese hentai sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté intentando ocultar mi enojo .

-Pues porque…para hacerte notar cuando están ellas tu….entierras tus enormes pechos en mi brazo, lo cual se siente rico.- dijo normalmente, igual podía notar su sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa que veo y me dan ganas de golpear todo.

-¡QUE! ¡TU MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡TE MATARÉ!

* * *

><p>(*1) : Con esto me refiero a perras xD .<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, me demoré, pero por fin no mas clases!, bueno de hecho yo no estoy yendo :D de hecho hoy me voy de vacaciones y acabo de madrugar escribiendo el cap. a pesar de que recibí solo un REVIEW (el cual agradezco). No volveré en unas 2 semanas, pero ya tengo casi listo el prox. cap :D<p>

CUÍDENSE MUCHÍSIMO! Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y todo eso :D . Nos vemoos! :DDDD

¡ESPERO REVIEWS! :D Acepto de todo, tomo sus consejos, así que no tengan miedo, no muerdo(pero si como muajajajaja *sonidito de truenos y tormenta*)

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
